This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A wide variety of different vehicles are equipped with one or more lamp assemblies to allow nighttime operation of the vehicle and/or to provide signaling capabilities. Such light assemblies are typically located on the exterior of the vehicle. In the automotive industry, road-going vehicles are commonly provided with headlights (also known as headlamps), taillights (also known as tail lamps), indicator lights (also known as indicators), and running lights. The headlights illuminated the roadway ahead of the vehicle while the taillights and indicator fights illuminate to signal to other drivers that the vehicle is braking, stopped (e.g. hazard flashing), turning, or in reverse. The headlights, taillights, and running lights also make the vehicle more visible to other drivers during nighttime operation and during weather conditions that limit visibility.
The vehicle lamp assemblies often comprise a lamp housing, a light source, a reflector, and a lens. Some vehicle lamp assemblies also include a bezel that secures the lens to the body of the vehicle. The lamp housing, lens, and/or bezel typically form one or more internal lamp cavities with the light source positioned inside one of the internal lamp cavities. One problem that frequently occurs in such vehicle lamp assemblies is that condensation can build-up inside the internal lamp cavities, which can fog up the lens and/or cause the light source, socket, and/or wiring harness to corrode or short-out. Condensation within the internal lamp cavities can therefore be detrimental to the aesthetic appearance and functionality of vehicle lamp assemblies. Customer complaints about condensation within the internal lamp cavities remains one of the most common warranty claims for vehicle lighting components.